kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mika Ogami
Mika Ogami (大神ミカ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, she is from originally appeared in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo. She is the Red Riding Hood Alice Musou and Ruka Genuine's closest friend and eventually he chooses her by his fate. Mika is only character can metamorphosis between Normal and Child forms. In Alice Musou, she more likes an Alice user and she uses Double Axe Scythe and a glove-like mechanical claw hand weapon to fight her enemies and protect the innocent. Role in Game Ruka arc Mika is only appears in Ruka Arc and unlike other story arcs and much like Melody arc while playing in Ruka arc, the number of chapters is now 8 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are sequences and can be selected anytime by the player. According to the lore, Mika as Alice User after the completion of The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice; which she kills nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. Character Information Appearance Normal form= Mika is one of the youngest character than any characters consist 12 years old. She is a long brown hair with two red ornaments on each side hairs and green eyes. She first seems as her Alice royal outfit, she wears a red riding hood style outfit, consisting of a wolf styled red hood with large red ribbon on the center with red oval-shape jewel, a white long sleeve long dress with red criss-cross pattern in the middle from top to bottom, a brown bell, white long socks and a pair of brown mary-jame style shoes. In her casual outfit, she wears a Smart Survey Arcademy school uniform, consist of white long-sleeved shirt, a violet and purple color blazer, a short pink pleated skirt, solid white tights and a pair of brown shoes. |-|Child form= In her childhood form, Mika gets younger age of 8 years old. She retains her long hair with with two red ornaments on each side hairs and green eyes. She only wears a modified and child girl version of Alice royal outfit except smaller, consisting of red cap with ribbon on the center of her cap. A light gray long sleeve short dress with red part inside her skirt, a white tights as seems in her Game CG and a pair of brown mary-jame style shoes. Personality Normal form= Mika is a carefree and cheerful young girl who is gutsier than other Alice Musou girls when hopping into action. Not one to fume over the details, she often takes the honest and straightforward path in battle. Although she's a capable fighter, her lack of restraint lands her in trouble and she often needs rescuing. Her snappy tongue can sometimes be blunt and slightly offending, which usually earns her sister's chiding. She acts in a manner that is more childish than her sister, and is offended when others point out her immaturity. Despite this, Mika mostly keeps to an informal but polite tone while ending every sentence with "-woof", a verbal tic that originated from her earliest memories. |-|Child form= As in Child form, she retains her normal form's; but she added charming, energetic and happy emotions and she still with "-woof" at the end of every sentence due to her puppy-like nature. Quotes Gameplay : Read more about Child Form: See: Mika Ogami/Child Form Movesets (A weaker version of her form). '''Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped)' Main Stat: STR/'AGI' (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , : Mika does a 3 swing slashes with her weapon left or right with the last one spin around and does a jumping horizontal slash that launches the enemy away at last hit. : Mika shoots an earth spiral shot from her mechanical hand claw like an palm gun at the distance of 5 meters. When then enemies hit by this shot, inflict piercing multiple hits and fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. Tapping the button for more shots to be fired up to 3 times. , : Mika does an uppercut swing with her mechanical hand claw to hit the enemies into the air and followed up with a second uppercut swing that launches herself at the same time. , , : Mika does a charging claw swipes with her mechanical hand claw. Stuns the enemies on hit. , , , : Mika does a delayed spin attacks while she dashes forward that inflicts damage and hits several times and also inflicts crashing knockback via spiral hard knockdown. Direction, : Mika does a dashing claw swipe with her mechanical hand claw. Dash Claw ( during dash): Mika does a claw slash combo with the last hit stuns the enemies. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : Mika does a 4 swing air combo attacks. , : Mika dives unto the ground with a rolling attack. , , : Mika slams the air juggled enemy to the ground with a downward punch that can causes ground bounce. , , , : After two air combo attacks, Mika does a wild slashes in front that inflict damage and several hits. , , , , : After three air combo attacks, Mika does a aerial version of C4. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Mika counterattack the enemy with her C4. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Mika jumps herself back via backflip and surprises opponent with a leaping cross hit. Other function , : Double jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Claw Saw-blade: Mika does a three C4 attacks with the last one throws a visible earth elemental saw blade at the distance of 5 meters in front. inflicts damage and hits several times while the fourth one inflicts multiple hits and inflicts crashing knockback on last hit via spiral hard knockdown (This skill is learned from the start of Mika Ogami’s Level). *MP cost: 400 *Cooldown: 12 seconds Anchor Spiral: Mika throws her weapon horizontally to the front. Her weapon will fly a certain distance and keep spinning on the spot to pull nearby enemies. Inflict damage to enemies, multiple hits on contact and at last hit launches the enemies up the air. Afterwards the weapon returns to her like a boomerang (This skill requires Mika Ogami is Level 10). *MP cost: 400 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Weapon Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Mika does a ready spin stance for a while. Press and hold the to unleash a repeatable C4 attacks. Press the or the Storm Rush is over, she spins around to unleash a powerful earth elemental whirlwind that inflicts damage, multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies up the air via spiral hard knockdown (This skill requires Mika Ogami is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 600 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Cutting Circle: (chargeable) Mika lowers herself to collect energy in her weapon, then sweeps the floor to make nearby enemies fall that inflicts damage and multiple hits. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Mika cannot be move during charging. Longer charged version doubles the AoE range up to 10 meters (This skill requires Mika Ogami is Level 30). *MP cost: 600 (uncharged), 1200 (charged) *Cooldown: 15 seconds (uncharged), 30 seconds (charged) Lariat Claw: Mika grabs the enemy with her claw. If her claw connects the enemy, she charges in front to drag grabbed enemies to inflict damage and multiple hits on other enemy. Grabbed enemy will also take damage and multiple hits before being slammed to the ground (This skill requires Mika Ogami is Level 30). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Musou Attacks (Cutting Barrage) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mika unleashes a barrage of Cutting Circles as she advances forward 10 times for multiple hits and damage and the final blow with charged version that inflict heavy damage and spiral knocks the enemies away at last hit the air via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Mika Ogami’s Level. , (Rolling Saw-blade) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mika does a high speed rolling attack to the ground that inflicts damage, multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies up the air via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mika Ogami is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Cutting Circle Barrage) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mika rapidly slashes her C4 attacks while dashing forward for 5 seconds for multiple hits and heavy damage. The final blow with charged but super version of Cutting Circle that inflict massive damage and spiral knocks the enemies away at last hit the air via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mika Ogami is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Mauling Fangs) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mika dashes forward at blind speed. If she connects with an opponent, she pounces on her opponent's head and twirls herself into a kneeling position. She then gloats as she stabs them with her claw. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mika Ogami is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Fatal Claw) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Cutting Barrage): Mika gets other claw and she disappears out of sight for a moment, filling the entire area of 20 meters with a flurry of Claw Saw-blades as she dashes in several directions for multiple hits, heavy damage and spiral juggles the enemies up the air for 6 seconds before she unleashes a final blow that spiral knocks the enemies away at last hit the air via spiral hard knockdown. When her Huge AoE Musou ends, Mika reappears as she pauses for half a second with dual claw pose. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mika Ogamie is Level 40. (Berserker Barrage Maximum) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Fatal Claw): Mika gets other claw and she does a prolonged and extra powerful version of Cutting Circle Barrage which fills the entire area of 10 meters with powerful slashes in front of her for spiral knock/juggle her enemies, massive damage and multiple hits. Hold the button longer, the longer duration of the tornado for last 10 seconds before unleashing a large and powerful X-shaped slash which creates a huge earthly explosions that inflict multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies away at last hit the air via spiral hard knockdown. K.Oed enemies from Mika’s Ultimate Musou explosion will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mika Ogami is Level 50 along with Weapon X Riding Hood. Burst Attack (Weapon X Riding Hood) (Burst Mode required and instead of Berserker Barrage Maximum): Mika gets other claw and she charges her burst of earthly energy upon startup. She unleashes a barrage of claw stabs several times then does a knee strike. As Mika's Burst Attack continues, she tears through her multiple victims with multiple savage attacks consist of multiple Cutting Circle Barrages repeatedly several times does a multiple spinning tornado-like attack for multiple hits. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she ends her Burst Attack with her slamming claws slash then finishes with a large and powerful X-shaped slash which creates a huge earthly explosions that inflict multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies away at last hit the air via spiral hard knockdown. K.Oed enemies from Mika’s Ultimate Musou explosion will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Mika Ogami is Level 50 along with Berserker Barrage Maximum. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Weapons Unlock requirements Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unaligned sides Category:Alice Users Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters